If You Would to Be
by Mellow Rainbow
Summary: Keseharian mereka berdua. Yah, tak banyak yang bisa dilakukan dipenghujung semester macam ini, mungkin hanya sekedar membicarakan siswa baru atau SMA mana yang nantinya akan dituju. Tentang bagaimana mereka menjalani hari-hari mereka dan sedikit impian kedepannya/Straight/School-Fiction/BBBxYaya


_**.**_

 _ **.**_

 ** _Boboiboy © Animonsta Studios  
_**

 ** _Story © Ernest Heatherfiel_**

 _ **With: AU/OOC/Straight/School-Fiction/etc…**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Penghujung semester, SMP Pulau Rintis.

Anak-anak kelas tiga sudah terlepas dari semua beban ujian akhir, pembicaraan sekitar hanya berkisar antara siswa baru atau SMA lanjutan mereka nanti, meski begitu sekolah masih belum mengeluarkan pengumuman akan liburan mengingat beberapa siswa masih perlu memenuhi ketuntasan nilai a.k.a _Ngeremed_.

Tak terkecuali anak itu. Ya benar, sudah jadi rahasia umum kalau nilai-nilai fisikanya selalu anjlok. Dari semua pelajaran mungkin fisika salah satu yang paling ia benci, setiap pernyataan yang memerlukan perhitungan—ah ya ampun, apa gunanya mengukur waktu dan kecepatan bola yang jatuh menumbuk tanah? Di dunia nyata siapa yang mau repot-repot menghitung waktu jatuh bola, kalau jatuh ya jatuh sajalah! Tak habis-habisnya ia mengumpat dalam hati sembari memasang wajah dingin pada siapapun yang ia lewati.

Tangannya merogoh saku celananya, dua tiga lembar kertas berisikan rumus-rumus fisika yang ia sempatkan catat tadi malam, baiklah kalau dilakukan dengan tenang semuanya akan baik-baik saja—

"Haaa … kau mau curang ya, Halilintar?" Tepat beberapa detik sebelum kertas itu berniat menelusup masuk, tangannya sudah ditahan oleh seseorang.

"Apalah kau ini, Yaya. Ikut campur urusan orang." Halilintar menatap balik perempuan itu dengan tajam, namun Yaya tak gentar sedikitpun.

"Tak boleh begitu lah Halilintar, aku bicara seperti ini pun buat kebaikan kau juga." Yaya kembali mencoba merampas kertas itu, kali ini tak ada perlawanan dari Halilintar.

Keduanya adu tatap selama beberapa menit. Siswa-siswi yang lewat hanya menatap sekilas dan segera mengalihkan pandang. Salah seorang lain yang melihat mereka dari kejauhan menghela napas dan segera berlari menuju keduanya.

"Kalian berdua ini, tak ada habis-habisnya. Sudahlah Boboiboy! Malu sedikit lah! Yang kau hadapi ini perempuan." Gopal menarik mundur Halilintar mencoba melerai.

"Cih, terserah kau sajalah!" ucap Halilintar sinis.

Yaya dan Gopal saling tatap sebelum menghela napas panjang, "Kau ini bagaimana Yaya, aku mana bisa terus-terusan ada buat melerai kalian berdua."

"Kau sendiri bagaimana Gopal? Bukannya kau juga _remed_ pelajaran Fisika?" tanya Yaya balik sembari mengamankan kertas yang ia sita dari Halilintar.

"Ish, aku sudah _remed_ empat kali. Cikgu Papa suruh sapu seluruh sekolah saja sebagai gantinya. Kau tak tahu susahnya kemarin aku membersihkan loteng sama atap?!" curhat Gopal namun Yaya hanya menggelengkan kepala dan melangkah pergi.

Di dalam kelas, Halilintar hanya bisa merengutkan wajahnya—dihadapkan dengan rentetan soal yang mengesalkan rasanya ingin membuat kepalanya pecah. Serangkaian hitungan macam trigonometri, momentum sudut, volume benda, kini seolah mengaduk-aduk bukan hanya kepala tapi juga perutnya. Anak laki-laki itu bertelungkup di meja, menatap datar pulpen hitam miliknya, kemudian memainkannya dengan jari telunjuknya. Kalau saja Yaya tidak mengambil kertas catatannya mungkin soal-soal ini bisa sedikit lebih cepat ia selesaikan, tapi di sisi lain kalau saja ia belajar lebih serius mungkin ia juga tak harus menyesalkan kejadian tadi.

"Aaaah sudahlah, rasanya mau tiduran saja!" Halilintar mencorat-coret asal lembar jawabannya, tak peduli benar atau salah yang penting tiap soal ada jawabannya.

Dua menit. Halilintar berdiri merapihkan semua peralatan tulisnya berikut soal dan lembar jawabannya. Ia berjalan perlahan keluar kelas mencoba menenangkan pikiran.

"Mau kemana kau wahai anak muda? Masih ada waktu satu jam untuk menemukan kebenaran," himbau Cikgu Papa selaku pengawas dengan logat heroiknya yang biasa.

Halilintar terhenti di tempatnya, sebenarnya tempramennya sekarang sedang tinggi tapi ia tahu sebaiknya ia tidak berbuat masalah di masa seperti ini. Perlahan ia berbalik dan tersenyum sebisanya pada Cikgu Papa.

"Saya sudah selesai Papa. Saya keluar boleh 'kan?" ucap Halilintar dengan senyuman yang dibuat-buat.

"Sudah selesai 'kah? Bolehlah, boleh. Gunakanlah waktu remajamu, wahai anak muda!" balas Cikgu Papa dan Halilintar pun bergegas keluar.

Riuh siswa-siswi menyambutnya diluar, memangnya apalagi yang membuat anak kelas tiga mau menyia-nyiakan waktunya masuk sekolah selepas ujian kecuali acara _Classmeeting_ seperti sekarang ini. Kini di lapangan terlihat anak kelas 3-A melawan 3-C dalam pertandingan sepak bola. Sang bintang arena tak lain dan tak bukan tengah menggiring bola, ia menendangnya dengan keras hingga melesat cepat ke arah kiri atas gawang, menciptakan skor yang membuat orang-orang meneriakkan namanya.

"Gempa! Gempa! Gempa!"

Halilintar mendengus kecil melihat sang kakak yang begitu dipuja-puja oleh semua orang, kenapa semua orang begitu suka dengannya? Oh ya dia melupakan sesuatu—Gempa jauh lebih cerdas, baik, dan atletis dibandingkan dirinya yang kelihatannya sudah macam pembunuh berdarah dingin saja. Namun meski Gempa tahu dirinya baik dalam banyak hal ia tak pernah sedikitpun menyombongkan apa-apa saja kemampuannya, hal itu membuat ia dihormati dan disegani.

Dari kejauhan Halilintar melihat Yaya yang juga terlihat tengah mendukung Gempa, bahkan Yaya yang terlihat kurang bersahabat dengannya bisa bersikap 180 derajat jika berhadapan dengan Gempa. Dengan ramah anak perempuan itu menyuguhkan handuk dan minuman isotonik pada Gempa jelang akhir babak pertama, mereka bicara sedikit banyak dan Yaya pun terlihat tertawa—bahkan Yaya yang tak pernah tertawa saat bersamanya pun bisa tertawa beberapa detik saja setelah bersama Gempa.

"Uglp …" Halilintar menutup mulutnya, ia lupa kalau rasa mual karena Fisika tadi sedikit banyak masih bersarang di perutnya, ia berlari dengan cepat menuju toilet sembari mendorong siapapun yang berada di depannya.

"Woi, hati-hatilah sedikit Halilintar!" teriak Ying yang terdempet dinding setelah didorong Halilintar.

Membuka pintu toilet dengan cepat, namun sayang sudah tak sempat—Halilintar jatuh berlutut dan muntah di lantai pintu masuk toilet, rasanya masih agak mual namun susah sekali keluar, sampai seseorang membantu memijat pundak dan lehernya akhirnya ia mulai bisa bernafas lega.

"Uhk, makasih." Halilintar bergegas masuk toilet dan membersihkan lantainya dengan air juga pel, namun tak terkira betapa terkejutnya ia melihat Yaya yang kini berdiri di depan pintu masuk tersebut.

"Eh, Yaya? Apa yang kau lakukan disini, ini toilet laki-laki tahu!" ucap Halilintar sangar namun Yaya menggeleng kecil.

"Habisnya kau terlihat lari-lari tak karuan, ternyata muntah—di depan pintu toilet pula, jadi kubantu lah sedikit." Yaya tersenyum tipis sambil melambai-lambaikan jemarinya, membuat Halilintar tersadar jadi Yaya yang memijatnya tadi.

"Aku tak minta bantuanmu, tahu!" ucap Halilintar dingin meneruskan mengepel kemudian menyiram lantai keramik itu.

"Iya, aku tahu," jawab Yaya seolah tak terjadi apa-apa antara mereka.

Halilintar berjalan keluar diikuti dengan Yaya, kini di hadapan mereka tersaji kembali tontonan pertandingan sepak bola antar kelas tiga yang dibintangi Gempa selaku penyerang utama salah satu tim. Yaya tersenyum kecil meski dilihatnya ekspresi Halilintar tak ubah sedikitpun memandangi pertandingan Gempa.

"Kenapa lagi?" tanya Yaya.

"Iya tak apa-apa, ada banyak yang main tapi kenapa cuman Gempa yang dapat dukungan. Maksudku lihat, kalau pengumpan yang satu itu tak ada mana mungkin Gempa bisa mencetak angka. Lihat kiper disana! Lihat wasit itu!" jawab Halilintar bertubi-tubi.

"Iya, _supporter_ mana yang anehnya sampai teriaki nama wasit dengan histeris. Dasar!" Yaya menggeleng tak habis pikir.

"Hmph!" Halilintar mendengus kesal membuat Yaya tertawa kecil.

Keduanya kembali memandangi permainan Gempa, tak ada kata-kata ataupun pembicaraan yang panjang lebar, hanya diam diantara riuh murid. Mungkin Yaya sempat beberapa kali memandangi sorot mata Halilintar yang tajam tanpa sepengetahuan anak itu, tak lama kemudian ia mulai melontarkan kembali beberapa frasa kata.

"Katanya Gempa mau melanjutkan ke SMA di Kuala Lumpur sana ya, Halilintar? Kalau menurut kau cocok tidak kalau aku yaa di kota besar macam Kuala Lumpur?" tanya Yaya, memang anak gadis itu sedikit mengharap ada sedikit saja perubahan pada ekspresi datar Halilintar mengingat ia ingin masuk ke sekolah yang sama dengan kakak lelaki itu—sayangnya, itu tidak terjadi.

"Peringkat dua macam kau apa harus tanya hal semacam itu lagi?" ucap Halilintar dingin, membuat Yaya mengalihkan pandangannya kembali ke arah Gempa—kecewa.

"Iya, kau cocok."

Yaya kembali memandang wajah Halilintar. Anak lelaki itu tersenyum tipis meski tidak memandang balik wajahnya. Ya, mungkin itu satu-satunya senyum paling tulus yang pernah ia lihat dari wajah Halilintar, meski hanya sesaat itu cukup buat hatinya senang.

"Kau tak mau ikut 'kah?" tanya Yaya balik sedikit berharap.

"Hah, aku? Jangan harap! Aku mana mungkin bisa lulus seleksinya," tolak Halilintar dengan nada sedikit heran—ada gerangan apa Yaya mengajaknya?

"Yakin 'kah? Kalau belum dicoba mana bisa tahu, Halilintar." Yaya tersenyum senang, tak mau tahu menahu kalau Halilintar sedang menatap datar dirinya.

"Aku masuk SMA Pulau Rintis sini saja. Dekat dari rumah, jauh dari polusi kota," lanjut Halilintar seolah tak mau menanggapi Yaya lebih serius lagi.

"Begitu ya," sahut Yaya singkat.

JDAKK

Senyuman Yaya langsung terhapus saat sebuah bola secara tiba-tiba melesat tepat menghantam wajahnya. Gadis itu jatuh terkapar dengan reflek memegangi wajahnya yang terasa perih. Siswa-siswi yang melihat hanya terkejut dan bereaksi lambat, Yaya sendiri masih _shock_ karena mengalami kejadian yang tak disangka-sangka itu.

"Alamak, Yaya!" teriak Gopal yang tengah menyapu loteng parkir—anak itu malah salah injak dan jatuh menimpa kandang ayam warga.

Yaya membuka remasan tangannya, syukurlah wajahnya tak begitu lecet. Perlahan ia pun memperbaiki kerudung merah mudanya, sayang keadaannya memang tak baik setelah menerima tendangan sekeras itu—beberapa detik kemudian darah mengalir keluar dari lubang hidungnya. Yaya terkejut saat cairan yang ia kira keringat malah berwarna merah—menempel di jari tengah dan jari manisnya. Segera setelah itu siswa dan siswi ricuh mengerubungi Yaya.

"Beri jalan! Permisi, beri jalan! Yaya kau tak apa 'kah?" Ying bergegas memegangi pundak gadis itu.

"M-Maaf Yaya, maaf, a-aku tak sengaja," ucap Fang sang pelaku dengan gugup.

"T-Tak apa!" ucap Yaya pelan, sedikit gemetaran.

RRFFF

Sebuah jaket hitam dengan corak merah menutup sedikit bagian muka gadis itu, membuat Yaya memejamkan matanya sesaat. Beberapa detik setelah ia membukanya kembali, diantara riuh siswa-siswi yang mengkhawatirkannya seorang anak laki-laki dengan kaos putih berjalan menjauh. Yaya menatap jaket yang ditinggalkan Halilintar padanya, sedikit ragu tapi ia gunakan jaket itu untuk menyapu darah mimisannya. Didiamkannya sejenak di hidungnya, aroma anak lelaki itu yang tertinggal di bagian kerahnya ikut terhirup oleh Yaya—aroma apel dan coklat yang seolah bercampur.

"Makasih," ucap Yaya pelan.

 **.-.-.-.-.**

Pagi di hari berikutnya tiba.

Di depan gerbang Yaya berdiri celingukan sambil memegangi plastik berisikan jaket hitam yang kemarin dipinjamkan padanya. Namun, meski hampir semua siswa sudah masuk dan menjalankan rutinitas seperti biasa, yang ditunggu-tunggu samasekali belum terlihat batang hidungnya. Yaya berdecak kecewa sambil melihat jam tangannya, tak berapa lama barulah Halilintar muncul—berjalan pelan ke arahnya.

"Hei kau telat tahu, nih!" Yaya menyerahkan kantung plastik itu dan disambut Halilintar dengan acuh tak acuh, sembari berjalan dipakainya jaket itu dan membuang plastiknya ke tempat sampah.

"Ufh, aroma pelembutnya menyengat sekali," protes Halilintar dengan nada dingin.

"Habisnya jaketmu itu bau! Pakaianmu itu kau cuci dua bulan sekali 'kah?" protes Yaya balik, Halilintar mendengus kecil—mengalah.

Mereka berjalan dan entah sejak kapan keduanya terpisah. Yaya kembali menonton Gempa yang kini melawan anak-anak dari kelas 2-B, agak lama baru Yaya menyadari ia tidak melihat Halilintar di sekitar lapangan. Dilihatnya suasana kelas juga hanya ada satu dua orang yang menjaganya, tidak ada kelas remedial atau semacamnya. Terlihat di salah satu kelas seorang anak dengan setelan serba biru keluar sambil mengangkut setumpuk buku paket.

"Eh, tunggu! Tunggu, Taufan! Taufan!" panggil Yaya, membuat anak lelaki itu terhenti.

"Ada apa Yaya? Aku harus mengantar buku-buku ini dulu ke ruang guru, nanti dimarahi Cikgu Papa," jawab Taufan mencoba sedikit bergegas.

"Tunggu sebentar. Kau lihat dimana Halilintar?" tanya Yaya.

"Oooh, kak Halilintar. Dia bilang mau bolos di UKS. Tadi pagi saja dia sampai menolak dibangunkan," jawab Taufan sembari menaikkan kembali pegangannya.

"Masih lama 'kah Yaya? Tanganku sudah berat _nih_ ," lanjut Taufan lagi penuh harap dan tanpa menunggu jawaban Yaya lagi Taufan bergegas menuju ruang guru.

Yaya berlari di koridor menuju ruang UKS. Sebagai seorang pengurus kelas tentunya hal semacam ini tidak boleh dia biarkan. Yaya membuka kasar pintu UKS dan benar saja—dilihatnya anak laki-laki itu tengah menggeliat dengan jaket terbuka dan memeluk sebuah guling. Yaya mengepalkan tangannya kesal, ia menarik selimut Halilintar dan membuat anak itu terbangun sejenak, sesaat kemudian terjadilah tarik menarik antara keduanya.

"Kau mau apa lah, Yaya? Tak bisa melihat orang senang?" teriak Halilintar.

"Tak boleh seperti ini, kau harus ikut kegiatan! Kalau tak main ya setidaknya tonton lah!" teriak Yaya membalas dengan satu tarikan lagi.

Tak ada perlawanan lagi, namun meski tanpa selimut Halilintar tetap bergeliat dengan gulingnya—tak mau turun dari ranjang UKS. Yaya berusaha mendorong dan menariknya namun anak itu tak bergeming sedikitpun.

"Ayolah Halilintar, jangan seperti ini! Ikutlah! Sekedar nonton saja." Beralih strategi dengan memohon mungkin akan melemahkan hati Halilintar pikir Yaya.

"Tidak!" jawab Halilintar tegas.

Yaya menghela nafas, "Kalau begitu akan kupanggil Cikgu Papa kesini!"

Mendengar ancaman Yaya membuat Halilintar tergerak, sayang ia terlambat menahan Yaya, tangannya hanya sanggup menyentuh sedikit telapak tangan perempuan itu sebelum akhirnya terkulai lemah di samping ranjang. Yaya terkejut, berhenti, dan berbalik kembali memandangi Halilintar. Dilihatnya lagi dengan teliti Halilintar nampak kesulitan bernafas, agak berkeringat, dan matanya tak memperlihatkan sorotan tajam lagi seperti sebelumnya.

"Eh, kau kenapa Halilintar?" tanya Yaya, perempuan itu pun duduk di samping Halilintar dan mencoba memegang dahi lelaki itu.

"Tak apa-apa, cuman mau bolos satu hari ini saja. Kau tak perlu sampai laporkan segala lah Yaya," jawab Halilintar sedikit memohon sambil lekas menepis tangan gadis itu dari dahinya.

Yaya menggeleng kecil. Ia keluar UKS dan kembali dengan baskom kecil beberapa menit kemudian. Ditaruhnya baskom berisi air hangat itu diatas lemari kecil dekat ranjang dan mulai memerah kain kompres itu. Yaya mengelap sedikit keringat di wajah dan tangan Halilintar, ia kembali memasukkan kain itu ke air hangat, memerahnya, lalu menaruhnya di atas dahi Halilintar.

"Kau demam. Apa yang kau lakukan semalam sampai jadi begini, Halilintar?" tanya Yaya namun enggan lelaki itu menjawabnya.

"Bukan urusan—"

"—Ya, ya, ya, bukan urusanku, kau tidak minta bantuanku, aku cukup tahu lah Halilintar," potong Yaya dan Halilintar pun berbaring ke arah lain—tak mau memandang gadis itu.

"Makasih, kemarin sudah meminjamkan jaket. Sebagai gantinya nanti kubawakan kau biskuit!" ucap Yaya, membuat telinga Halilintar bergidik.

"Tak apalah Yaya, tak perlu sampai repot-repot segala. Berikan saja pada Gopal, aku yakin dia bisa habiskan satu keranjang penuh," balas Halilintar mencoba menghindari topik.

Yaya duduk di samping ranjang Halilintar, dijatuhkannya dagunya di ranjang lalu memiringkan kepalanya, tangannya mencoba meraih selimut yang sempat tergeletak di lantai dan melapisi kaki Halilintar. Kedua lengannya kini ia jadikan bantal dan mulai sedikit mengistirahatkan matanya.

"Katanya di SMA Pulau Rintis sini boleh pakai baju bebas ya Halilintar, mungkin aku masuk sini saja lah," gumam Yaya.

Mungkin terkesan hanya igauan semata tapi itu cukup berarti bagi Halilintar, tangannya bergerak menuju kompres yang ada di dahinya dan menyodorkan kembali kain itu ke arah Yaya, membuat anak perempuan itu terbangun sembari mengucek-ngucek kedua matanya.

"Sudah kering," ucap Halilintar singkat membuat Yaya tersenyum tipis.

Beberapa jam kemudian suasana riuh diluar berganti dengan sepi, hanya satu dua orang yang tersisa di sekolah selepas kegiatan berakhir. Halilintar dan Yaya berjalan beriringan, waktu-waktu yang keduanya habiskan di UKS tadi membuat mereka jadi yang terakhir pulang. Yaya terus bersandung kecil sementara Halilintar hanya berjalan datar—tak ada keinginan untuk bicara atau bahkan bersuara.

"Semisal kau masuk SMA Pulau Rintis …" ucap Halilintar yang sontak terdiam, tak sengaja ia mengucapkan buah pikirannya dan itu membuat satu senyuman terlukis di wajahnya.

"Apa?" tanya Yaya yang asik memandangi wajah Halilintar.

"Tak apa," jawab Halilintar tertawa kecil, ya mungkin ini kali pertama ia benar-benar menikmati tawanya.

"Aaaapaaa?" goda Yaya lagi dan membuat Halilintar tersenyum.

.

.

" _Semisal kau masuk SMA Pulau Rintis, apa kau tak keberatan duduk di sebelahku?"_

.

.

 **~END~**

* * *

 _A/N : Sendirinya bingung apa yang mau diceritain. Mo ngeromance entar dibilang FTV_

 _Ah and this is my first try on Boboiboy… moga bisa jadi Home Fandom ( :D ) b_


End file.
